


A Boyfriend For Kaneki

by skiyama_shoe



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Ideas [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Situational Humiliation, also there are oc children, i had a hard time with the ending bc it was too cute omg, my poor baby ken, shuu is manly and tough here and idk whether to laugh or swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiyama_shoe/pseuds/skiyama_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine an au where kaneki is sitting on public transit and a big guy (coughYAMORIcough) comes up to him and tries to sit next to him and flirt and Kaneki is panicking until he sees a man dressed louder than a siren approach them with a wide smile. The man is Tsukiyama and he thanks Kaneki for saving his seat and when asked who he is by the big guy, he replies that he’s Kaneki’s boyfriend. The guy goes away and Kaneki thanks Tsukiyama who says it’s no big deal. During the ride, Kaneki stares out the window until he feels Tsukiyama tap him and then promptly try to start a conversation bc the dude is staring at them and he’s supposed to be his bf and all. The two talk a lot and find common interests in a lot of things and then they exchange numbers, date, fall in love, have babies and die happily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend For Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by me, although the story does kinda go out of whack with the idea but meh, it still follows it a bit so that's more than enough.

Rocking back and forth on his heels and humming quietly to himself Kaneki Ken stands on a subway platform on a late Friday evening, waiting for his train to come and finally take him home. As he waits, he thinks about what an amazing day it'd been: he got an 89% on his Literature midterm and Hide took him out to lunch to celebrate. Touka told him about her and Yoriko's new relationship and he was ecstatic for her because he'd known how hard she was crushing on her friend. And at study hall, Yoshimura called and told him that he could take the weekend off! A whole weekend finally to himself instead of working long hours at the café. Not that he didn't love working there, it's just that he didn't want to spend _all_ his time serving coffee.

But it's not like he had anything else to do with his time. 

Come to think of it, he didn't really even know why he was so excited. He'll probably go home and finish all his homework that night and then have Saturday and Sunday with nothing to do. He couldn't call Hide because his friend had his own midterm to study for. He could read but he'd already read every one of his books and Takatsuki Sen wasn't supposed to have another book out until next month. Kaneki heaves a sigh and clears his mind as more people start to file into the platform, the screen above their heads displaying that it'll only be two more minutes until a train arrives.

The black haired boy puffs out his cheeks and aimlessly glances around before his grey eyes land on a beady pair staring directly at him. Kaneki glances away quickly when their eyes meet and shrugs it off as awkward eye contact. It's not like anyone else doesn't have to go through that once in a while, but why did this encounter make the hair on his nape stand up?

Gliding in smoothly the train shows up and a door stops right in front of Kaneki, giving him the chance to walk in first as the standard three chime bell goes off. He chooses a window seat in the right rear of the train and tries to sits up straight when two business woman sit in the two seats surrounding him, boxing him to the side with little to no room. Kaneki sighs again and settles somewhat comfortably into his seat, knowing that he has an hour and a half ride to endure before he'll be home. _Damn him for living so far from his university._  

During the ride, Kaneki is neither aware of the time he fell asleep nor when the train started to get emptier and emptier until there was only less than a handful of people left, all of whom were immersed in something or dozed off as well. When Kaneki's head rises from its uncomfortable perch on the hard window, he raises his hand and rubs his neck to smooth out the kinks he's gained. Stretching a bit, the raven feels a weird sensation that crawls up his spine that terrifies him to the very core and he stops all his movements.

Slowly lifting his eyes, he looks around the scarcely filled cart and thinks of this feeling as something from a dream he couldn't remember, until he again locks eyes with a beady pair that he recognizes. The man is staring at him and smiling but the way his lips are curled seem to make it more sinister than kind. Kaneki looks away and settles for looking down at the fingers lightly clutched around the strap of his book bag.

The sound of heavy boots thudding down metal floors hits the boy's ears and he internally panics when he hears them being directed to where he is until someone slides into the seat beside his. Kaneki takes a peak and looks up, coming face-to-face with the beady eyed man.

"Hey there," he greets in a deep voice underlined with a darkness Kaneki would not like to witness. He seems menacing and Kaneki wants to get out of there but the man was huge; he was well over two heads taller than Kaneki and his upper body screamed pro wrestler. He was wearing a light cream suit with red undershirt and a white and red tie. His hair was an almost yellow-white and it was combed back where the ends spiked up. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" He asks and cracks one of his knuckles almost threateningly.

Kaneki's throat is dry and no words seem to form as fear takes over his entire body with the way the burly man is staring at him. He watches in horrified silence as the man slides closer, pressing him painfully into the train wall, effectively trapping Kaneki with no escape. A large hand rests on his shoulder before it glides its way down Kaneki's body and stops on his mid thigh.

 _Oh God, this is not happening right now_ , Kaneki thinks to himself as he tries to lean back as far as he can with the less than limited space he has as his eyes moisten with fresh tears. "P-Please stop. Don't t-touch me," he rasps out and looks to anyone for help. There's only three other people besides them on the train: a heavily tattooed guy with a half-shaved head who's snoring all the way in the front and a couple who glance at them from time to time but make no move to help at all.

"Please, don't stop, touch me? Of course, no need to ask sweetie." The man grins, twisting the raven's words for his own amusement. Kaneki lets a few tears slip down his cheek and a soft sob emits from him when the hand wanders close to his crotch and another make its way under his shirt. He can't move to shove the man away because his body has frozen in fear; he's terrified of what the man might do to him if he resists.

The train stops but no one gets on or leaves which makes Kaneki wonder what he did to deserve this.

"Your voice sounds so pretty when you cry. I want to hear more!" The man snickers wickedly as he cracks another knuckle under Kaneki's shirt and the boy can feel it against his skin. The rough hand grabs his nipple and twists it harshly, making Kaneki let out another broken sound that is pathetically not heard by anyone. "Such soft skin..." The man murmurs and twists the other nipple, enjoying Kaneki's quiet pleads and cries.

The train stops again and the doors close but before this man can do anything more, someone clears their throat making the two males look up. They see a rather tall but good looking guy with a bright red and purple suit, glaring down at the larger man; his nostrils are flared and Kaneki can almost see the steam coming from his ears.

"What the _fuck_  do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?!" The beautiful man hisses, sneering with a look of contempt at Kaneki's harasser.

"You? His boyfriend? Yeah right twink, go find some fashion sense and get the hell out of here. I'm busy." The large man snorts and makes to touch Kaneki again when a fist flies at his face hard enough to snap his head to the side.

"You know, contrary to popular belief in the male psyche, people don't fucking like it when you sexually harass them so get your _dégoûtant_ * paws off of him, you brute." The purple haired man nearly snarls, his hand still up if he needed to swing another punch. "Now I suggest you stay far far away from him or else everyone here, including myself, will beat you until you can't remember your mother's name." Kaneki then looks around and see two pissed off government workers and one high school girl with an umbrella in her hands. Much to Kaneki's sweet relief, the large, menacing man stands up and walks to the end of the cart muttering curses and holding his rapidly bruising cheek.

Once he leave, Kaneki bursts into tears and throws his head in his hands as the sobs shake his body. He feels someone carefully seat themselves next to him and the raven is 103% sure he knows who it is.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" Comes the soothing voice of his saviour and Kaneki looks up and to the side to see concerned violet eyes staring at him. The high school girl digs into her bag and produces a flowered handkerchief for Kaneki to wipe his eyes with. He uses it and gives it back to her with a kind smile.

"Yes, t-thank you so much for helping me. I-I don't know what would've happened if... y-you didn't do anything." The raven responds in a quiet voice, still a little shaken. The purple haired man scowls and throws a look at the couple.

"I know, I can't believe there were people here actually letting that happen to you. Honteux*." He narrows his eyes and scowls again as the couple bow their head in shame. "I'm just glad that you're okay," his gaze turns back to Kaneki and his eyes soften as a small smile spreads on his lips. Kaneki responds with a half smile. His saviour nods to himself and slides to the seat in front of Kaneki and the raven wants to ask why when the question is answered for him. "I'm sorry for being in your personal space but I hope you do not mind me still being around just in case quel cane* decides to come back." Kaneki nods in semi understanding--not knowing what 'quel cane' meant--and ignores the pang of sadness in his chest before deciding to secretly stare at the man's side profile.

He was very handsome, he observes; his hair is a vibrant purple that's well kept, sweeping to the left side of his face neatly. Briefly, Kaneki wondered why someone who looked to posh and sophisticated would be doing in a subway but quickly thought that he had no room to judge, especially since this stranger was the one who saved him.

An angular nose sat in the middle of the man's face and a delicate smile is on his bow lips as he looks across the cart out of the window in front of him. Kaneki smiles to himself and looks out the windows as well, the city's lights in the night illuminating the sky.

Distracted by the sight, Kaneki flinches when a hand gently presses on his knee to grab his attention and the boy looks over to see the handsome stranger with an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Excusez-moi, mon cher,* but I do believe that that brute is staring at us and I just remembered that I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. Would you mind engaging in conversation with me so we are not found out?" The elegant way the man spoke paired with the concerned look on his face has Kaneki swooning inside and out as a light blush over takes his cheeks. He nods meekly and the stranger smiles.

"Excellent!* Well, first off, my name is Tsukiyama Shuu. May I know yours?" He asks, still smiling and making Kaneki grow fond of the curl of his lips.

"My name is Kaneki Ken," he supplies for the man--now known as Tsukiyama--his cheeks still tinted that adorable rose. 

"Ah, your name is beautiful, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama marvels, habitually sweeping the loose strands of his bangs to the side. "Do you mind me calling you that?"

"Yes! I-I mean no! I mean, I don't mind it a-at all! You may call me that, Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki fumbles, mortified at himself and about to apologize when Tsukiyama laughs.

"That was so cute," he titters and breaks out into Kaneki's new found favourite smile that lets a wave of relief wash over the boy before Tsukiyama's words sink in. _Cute! He thinks I'm cute!_

"Kaneki-kun, I can't help but notice the Kami University crest on your bag. Tell me, what do you study there?" Tsukiyama asks, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, eyes on the ebony haired boy.

"O-Oh, um I study Japanese Literature. I'm in my second year." Kaneki replies, knowing that Tsukiyama probably did quick mental math and caculated that he was nineteen. "Do you go to school?" Kaneki questions back, curious of Tsukiyama's age.

"Oui*, I go to Seinan Gakuin and am majoring in Social Welfare. This is my last year." The purple haired male responds and Kaneki feels giddy knowing that they're around the same age.

The train stops at a station and Kaneki looks up at the map, frowning slightly to himself when he realizes that his stop is fifteen stations away.

"Oh, look, it seems like il cane is going back to the doghouse," Tsukiyama mutters as he looks past Kaneki. The boy turns around and sees his harasser getting off at this station but his eyes are locked on the both of them, a mixture of anger and embarrassment on his face. "He better learn to play with himself like every other dog does." Tsukiyama smirks and turns to Kaneki who can't hold in his reaction to that joke.

Kaneki sputters and raises a hand up to stifle his giggles but they won't stop coming until he's full on laughing, luckily only loud enough for Tsukiyama to hear. When he calms himself down, Kaneki wipes a stray tear before he notices Tsukiyama staring at him with an odd expression. "What's wrong?"

"I-- um, w-wow I just--" Tsukiyama stutters and it seems completely unlike him--from what Kaneki can guess--and the boy wonders if he did anything wrong. "It's just that, you have an incredibly adorable laugh and I was mesmerized for a moment there." Comes a coherent reply and Kaneki can feel his cheeks grow warm at the bold statement. He looks up and sees Tsukiyama blushing as well which fails to make his heart beat any less wild than it's doing right now.

"T-Thank you, Tsukiyama-san."

Kaneki and Tsukiyama talked for the rest of the ride, learning quickly that both men shared a lot of the same interests. Kaneki wanted to cry when he found out that Tsukiyama loved to read too and that Takatsuki Sen was one of his favourite authors. He was also surprised when they shared a love for floriology, which was surprising since he never knew of anyone else into that but himself. Even the differences that they had were discussed with open minds and ended with them knowing each other a little bit better. Kaneki found out that Tsukiyama learned a lot of languages and can't help but mix them all together.

As Kaneki laughs again at something Tsukiyama says, his eyes flicker to the subway map and his expression drops, seeing that the next stop was his. Tsukiyama notices his face change and asks what's wrong. "Um, I have to get off at the next station." Kaneki explains as the train starts moving again. Tsukiyama's smile drops too as does his gaze.

"Oh," He simply says and the two stay silent for a few seconds more until the train starts to pull into Kaneki's station. The raven slowly stands up and holds onto the bars as the train slows down. He glances back to Tsukiyama and offers a shy smile to the taller.

"It was very nice to meet you, Tsukiyama-san. Thank you for everything. Goodbye," Kaneki says just as the train doors chime and open for him. He steps out walks up the stairs sighing sadly when he hears the bells signal that the doors of the train have closed along with Tsukiyama inside.

Just as Kaneki reaches the top, he hears someone shout his name, causing him to whirl around and almost trip back down the stairs if it wasn't for the broad chest he ran into. He looks up and sees Tsukiyama grinning down at him.

"You didn't think I'd settle for just a goodbye, did you, mon cher?"

 

* * *

 

"And that's how your father and I met, mes petits chatons*," Kaneki says, kissing his two children on the forehead each.

"Daddy, that was a great story! Now I know why you and Papa always say those funny words. You learnt it from Papa!" Says Kaneki and Tsukiyama's son, Kenji with a big smile, showcasing a missing tooth. Their daughter purses her lip in annoyance from across the room and Kaneki chuckles, ruffling her plum coloured hair.

"What's the matter, Sayou?"

"Daddy, I feel like you didn't finish the story. Did you forget to tell us something?" Damn, she was always the sharp one, taking after Tsukiyama of course.

"Actually, baby, you're right. I did leave a few details out but it's time for bed now and it would take too long. I'll tell you some other day, maybe when you're older." Kaneki smiles and ruffles her hair again before looking back at his other child, seeing his fast asleep. "You should take after your brother and get some shut eye too. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Kaneki goes and shuts off the lights before closing the door and walking downstairs. He sees his husband curled up on the couch, face deep in a book and glasses falling off his nose.

"The twins are asleep, Shuu," he whispers and stands in front of the other, capturing his attention. Tsukiyama marks his page and puts his book and glasses down on the table beside him before grinning at Kaneki and opening his arms. Immediately, Kaneki giggles and throws himself in Tsukiyama's arms, laying on his chest and snuggling close to the broader man.

"Are they now? Did they ask for a story, mon amour?*" The violet haired man asks, carding his fingers through soft, midnight locks.

"Yes, I told them about the first time we met.”

"Quoi?* You didn't tell them about---"

"No, Shuu, they're much too young to learn about sexual harassment. I just told them everything else." Tsukiyama breaths a sigh of relief and reaches down to kiss the tip of Kaneki's nose.

"Trés bien*, Ken. Now, could you recite the story for me too? I love hearing about your reactions." Kaneki rolls his eyes and playfully slaps his husband's chest. Nevertheless, Kaneki rests his chin on the hands flattened against Tsukiyama's chest, his eyes sparkling as he retells his most favourite story.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyama Shuu - Translated
> 
> *French:  
> dégoûtant - disgusting  
> Honteux - shameful  
> Oui - yes  
> mes petits chatons - my little kittens  
> Quoi - what  
> Excusez-moi - pardon me  
> mon cher/amour - my dear/love
> 
> *Italian:  
> quel/ il cane - that/the dog
> 
> *English:  
> Excellent!


End file.
